Long Distance Friend
by Abbez The Ninja
Summary: Miku hasn't seen her friend/crush Luka in a long time. What will happen when they finally see each other again?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****Hey guys, it's me again. I'm starting another story, but don't worry, I'll still be continuing my Meg x Jo one. The couples in this are Miku x Luka and slight Luka x Lily. There may be more couples later on but that's as far as I've gotten. Hope you enjoy, any reviews/PMs would be appreciated. **

'Just another boring day.' Thought Miku, lying in bed with the original drowsiness wearing off. She hesitantly got out of bed to make some breakfast. It was summer break, and Miku's parents had gone on a 6 month cruise. They were almost never home, so Miku was used to being lonely. Her big brother was in America, working as a professor in college teaching Japanese, and she hasn't seen him in 3 years. Miku doesn't really have any friends, everyone gets tired of her childish personality for being 16. She only had one person that was truly her friend, and that was Luka Migraine. They'd met when Luka's best friend Lily was dating Miku's older brother. Luka and Lily were both 18, and Miku was 14. Despite the age difference, Miku and Luka quickly became friends.

Miku had always had a crush on Luka, but she would never admit it, in fear of their friendship being ruined. Miku hasn't even talked to Luka in 2 years, due to Luka going to college and getting a job far away. Miku had called her several times, but there was never any answer. Imagining Luka's snow-white, flawless skin and cotton candy pink hair distracted her from pouring her cereal. Noticing some Cheerios hit her teal-painted toe nails; she looked at the overflowing bowl and cursed loudly, before being interrupted by a knock on the door. She kicked most of the cereal under the counter, and ran to the apartment door and looked out the peep hole. Miku's knees almost buckled underneath her when she saw those aqua eyes she knew so well. It was Luka Megurine, her old friend and crush who she missed so horribly.

**A/N: ****Sorry for the very short chapter this time, but it will be much longer next chapter. Hope you enjoyed, and have a nice day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: It's me once again, with the second chapter of Long Distance Friend. The chapter is a lot longer this time, so I hope you enjoy :P**

"W-wait a minute!" Miku yelled, running into her room to brush her hair and get gum for her morning breath. About five minutes later, Miku ran to the door and pulled it open, revealing Luka…sleeping on the ground? Miku examined the vulnerable, innocent-looking older woman. She leaned down and picked Luka up by her armpits, trying not to drop her as she dragged the beautiful woman to her room. Plopping her heavily on the bed, Miku took a deep breath, tired from all the strain. Taking off Luka's dirty shoes and then covering her with a blanket, Miku finally kissed her on the forehead and left the room. Luka woke up encased in cream colored sheets in a room with hot pink carpet and walls. It didn't take long for her to realize where she was. She could smell Miku on the sheets, a cotton candy like aroma. Luka brought the sheets to her nose and squeezed her eyes shut while she savored Miku's signature scent. She let out a sigh, and decided to get up to look around. Opening the bedroom door, Luka saw the back of Miku's head as she was washing the dishes. Hearing someone clear their throat behind her, Miku jumped and spun around, dropping a plate on the ground with a loud crash. "Oh, hey, Luka…" Miku said rather awkwardly.

"MIKU!" Luka screamed in excitement as she ran up and gave her a hug. "I haven't seen you in forever! How are you doing?"

"Oh, you know, pretty good. How have YOU been?" Miku said, not being able to ignore the butterflies dancing in her stomach. Luka finally let go, leaving her at arm's length.

"Not so good, actually. Umm.. I don't know exactly how to say this, but I sorta lost my job, and my parents want absolutely nothing to do with me, so I have nowhere to go." Luka said with a sad replacing her beautiful grin.

"Why don't your parents want anything to do with you?" Miku asked curiously. She vaguely remembered that Luka and her parents got along pretty well.

"Because. Uhhh…I sorta told them that I'm a lesbian. And as you can probably guess, they didn't like it that much.." Luka looked ashamed at the fact. Miku had to stop herself from bursting with excitement as she heard this news, because she finally had a chance with her huge crush! "But they especially didn't like it when I introduced my girlfriend to them.." Luka added, crushing Miku's dreams to the ground.

"Who is it?" Miku asked, unsure if she actually wanted to know. Before Luka could open her mouth, there was a loud, fast knock on the door. Miku hesitantly got up, wondering who it was this time. She didn't bother looking through the peep hole again, and unlocked the door. As soon as it was unlocked, her old best friend Lily burst through the doorway, trapping surprised Miku in a bear hug. "Ahh! Let go!" Miku said, pushing Lily away. Miku now hated Lily, after she coldheartedly cheated on Miku's brother and broke his heart. Lily quickly lost interest in Miku, and turned to a bright-faced Luka. Luka almost jumped out of her chair, and they ran towards each other. When they closed the small distance, they held each other in a long, meaningful embrace. Miku didn't really think anything of this, as Lily was a VERY affectionate person, even towards strangers. But then, they pulled back. Lily slowly leaned forward and locked her lips onto Luka's. Miku held back tears as she watched Luka wrap her arms around Lily's neck. Miku cleared her throat loudly, causing them to finally pull away.

"Miku, as you could probably tell, Lily is my girlfriend." Luka said, now feeling the aura of awkwardness in the room. "After Lily and I moved to college, she told me that she loved me, and I felt the same way. Ever since then we've been together."

"Yeah, and I wear the pants!" Lily exclaimed proudly, earning a punch in the arm from Luka. "Owwww! Babe, that hurt!" Lily whined, over exaggerating with a pouty face.

"It's okay, I'll make it up to you later." Luka said in a jokingly seductive voice, causing Lily to smirk.

"Hello? I'm still here," Miku pouted, pretty annoyed that Lily had just forced herself inside and now ignoring her while flirting with and kissing her crush. Luka looked at Miku, a blush rapidly spreading on her face, while Lily became disinterested and went to sit on the couch.

"Can I still stay? Lily lives with her parents, and they're really scary. One time, when we were having sex, they were listening and talked about it at breakfast the next morning. That's when I realized why Lily's so perverted.."

"Yes, YOU can stay, but Lily has to get out. What is she even doing here?" Miku asked bluntly, averting her attention to the couch where the blonde was sitting lazily.

"Chill bro, I just brought Luka some clothes to wear. You should be thanking me." Lily said in a playful voice.

"Thanks, baby." Luka said sweetly. Miku tried not to make her raging jealously apparent as she picked up the bags Lily had brought and threw them on the couch.

"Okay, you can leave now." Miku was almost at the point of yelling. Lily already took her brother from her, now Luka?

**Yay I finally updated! It's been a while, and I"ll be updating more regularly from now on. Thanks for readinggg!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yet another chapter of this story of Miku and Luka's blossoming love! :P**

**Disclaimer: I just realized that I've never had a disclaimer..whoops. Well, here it is. I don't own Miku or Luka. If I did, they would just have sex the whole time, not sing :P.**

Once Lily finally chose to leave, Miku plopped down on the couch with a grunt.

"I can't stand her! This is MY house, so she shouldn't be doing those kind of unwanted…things in here!" she huffed. Luka just stood in the same position looking confused, but a little bit amused from Miku's childish behavior at the same time. If Luka was anyone else, she'd realize the extreme crush that Miku always had on her. But Luka was so oblivious to everything, even something so blatant. Luka made herself at home immediately, and headed to the open kitchen in search for something edible. Miku could see that Luka was having trouble finding out where any food was, so she rolled her eyes and sighed loudly, getting up from the couch to help her. Luka could tell that Miku was irritated because of her but she didn't know why, she just didn't understand what she had done wrong. She was still pondering this until a bag of bread, a bottle of mustard, and a _**packet **_(nothing important, but a specific someone will know what I mean :D) of lunch chicken stuff hit Luka all at once. Struggling desperately to not let anything fall, Miku started laughing at the distressed look on Luka's face. Finally dumping everything on the counter, Luka looked at Miku with a fake annoyed expression.

"Who do you think you are, doing stuff like that?!" she said jokingly as she started mercilessly tickling Miku. Ever since they first met, Luka had used Miku's extreme ticklishness as an advantage. She could get anything she wanted from Miku if she just threatened to tickle her. Luka started laughing as Miku squirmed and screamed against Luka, being pressed against the counter. Apparently, Lily didn't shut the door all the way on her way out, as she came back in with Luka's purse that she must've forgotten. Lily immediately stopped when she saw this, and dropped the purse on the ground with tears in her eyes. Luka could see Lily's mouth shaking as she slowly stumbled backward out of the doorway. Luka pushed Miku to the side, and ran after Lily. Where the heck was she? She must run pretty fast. Luka lost her long before she had gone out of the apartment building. Sighing, and on the verge of crying, Luka went back to Miku's apartment to go cry herself to sleep.

**A/N:Sadness :(. But don't worry, things will get better eventually, its just an important part of the plot to make it more interesting. I'll try to make the suspense of whether Lily will forgive her or not drag out just to torture you guys (:D) but it would torture me as well. So I don't know whats going to happen yet, but we'll seeee n_n**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:Sorry for not updating the other stories for now, this one is formed in my brain right now and I don't want to lose it :P.**

**Disclaimer:I most definitely don't own Miku or Luka. I wish I did, but I don't D:**

Miku looked up from the same position she was left in, to see Luka leaning against the now closed door, crying. If it was anybody else that Luka was dating, it wouldn't be such a big deal. But Lily thinks the worst of everything and makes assumptions. Then when she does this, she doesn't want anyone's help and becomes extremely unpredictable. Feeling really bad for Luka, Miku went over to comfort her.

"It'll be okay. She'll come back eventually to know what was really happening, I know she will." Miku said hesitantly, knowing that it wasn't that likely, as Lily is very proud and headstrong. Luka started to sniffle and try to stop her tears. She didn't like crying in front of anyone, because then she felt weak, and vulnerable. Miku was lightly rubbing her back, unsure of exactly what to do. Then she thought of things that would make HERSELF happier if she were sad, and she had an idea! "Okay, Luka. Go sit on the couch. I think it's time for ice-cream and movies!" she said as cheerfully as she could. Once Miku got two huge bowls of ice-cream ready, they started to watch some comedy movie to help Luka feel better. At first she was a little hesitant and sad, but eventually she got into it and started laughing with Miku until they both fell asleep. Luka was the first to wake up, and all the feeling in her left arm had gone because of the sleeping Miku laying on it. They were awfully close, laying sprawled beside each other, with Miku's head on her arm, and Miku's arm around Luka's stomach. Luka was quite uncomfortable. Not that she didn't enjoy the cute, smaller girl being so near to her, but because she had a girlfriend who was still out there somewhere and she knew Lily would disapprove. Thinking about this, Luka carefully slid out of Miku's grip to go make some breakfast.

I was awoken to the smell of absolutely yummy pancakes in the kitchen. I hopped up immediately, hoping that Luka wasn't being stingy and eating them all by herself. Running full speed into the kitchen which wasn't more than 5 feet away, I ran into a surprised Luka at the doorway, knocking us both over into the refrigerator. Luckily, I was on top, so all I hit was Luka's squishy body. Unfortunately for her, however, she banged her head on the refrigerator on the way down. I got off her quickly, and she sat there rubbing her head, looking confused.

"You have _major_ issues." she joked, getting up and half-heartedly pushing me with a smirk on her face. I love Luka's smile. Just everything about it is beautiful, friendly, _warm. _Snapping out of my temporary phase, I jumped into a chair at the table in the kitchen.

"Make me fooooood!" I said in a whiny tone, but she knew I was kidding.

"Okay, okay. Chill."

I waited there impatiently until my pancakes were finally ready, and then gobbled them down. Then as Luka was still enjoying her breakfast, I started thinking of what we could do today. Since it's summer, there's obviously no school, so we have a lot of time to utilize. I got it! We can go see Neru! She's been needing some company anyway. Ever since her and Haku broke up, she's been a mess. I always knew that Neru would get her heart broken by Haku. She had a very hard life so she was an alcoholic and she had troubles with staying in long relationships. Not waiting for Luka to finish her pancakes, I pulled Luka by the hand to the bedroom.

"Okay, c'mon Luka, get dressed and take a shower or something! We're going to Neru's!"

Luka vaguely remembered a Neru, but not very clearly. All she remembered was that Neru was some annoying blonde chick a year ahead of Miku. Grabbing new clothes, Luka headed into the bathroom, wondering if Neru was still as much of a headache as she was before.

**A/N:Yayyy! I actually uploaded another oneee! If you put this chapter and the last one together, I think it would make a decent length, so good for me. I'll definitely be writing a chapter for a DIFFERENT story this time, since I have favorited this one. BYE n_**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: New update, yayyyyy!**

**Disclaimer: I forget these a lot…but I don't own any of the Vocaloids.**

Since I live in a rather smallish city, we can walk places with relatively no trouble at all. Neru's apartment is pretty close anyway, so there's no need to take the subway. I really can't wait to see her! It's been so long, and she's really nice, even though Haku has caused her some problems. They have broken up and gotten back together many times, Haku claiming she can't deal with the stress of a relationship then coming back later and begging for forgiveness. Of course Neru takes her back every time, she loves Haku, which is sad. If Haku could just stop drinking, I think they could be okay. I suddenly realized that Luka was looking at me, appearing impatient.

"Huh? Were you saying something?"

"Oh, no, I just said about 10 times that if you don't want to pass Neru's apartment, you probably want to pay attention, because I have no idea where it is." Luka said, for some reason there was a lot of playfulness in her bright teal eyes.

"Ohhhh, sorry." I say, sticking out my tongue. Luka just grinned at this, and we kept walking. I recognized the area around Neru's apartment easily. I had gone to her apartment many times before to help her with her "Haku issues." Turning around to tell Luka that we were almost there, I turned around to find her nowhere in sight. Where the heck did she go?! I just saw her like two seconds ago! Letting out a sigh, I turn around in all directions and search for her. I wasn't exactly worried as much as annoyed, because I knew she could take care of herself, but why couldn't she learn to stay still sometimes? I finally spotted her hugging a small girl with green hair and green eyes. She was actually really cute, like a little kid, but her clothes made her look like a hoe. Just kidding, that was sorta meaaaan. I couldn't ignore the slight twinge of jealousy that I had experienced when Lily had come over yesterday, except it wasn't even close to as bad as that. I started walking over, Luka finally letting go of the girl's waist to turn around and look at me. I have come to the conclusion that Luka Megurine is definitely a player. Well, she has learned from the best. Lily is definitely the biggest pervert I've ever met, so it probably rubbed off on her.

"Sorry for running off Miku, but this is Gumi! You probably don't know her because she lives in a different district than you, so she doesn't go to the same school, but she's the same age as you. I've known her for a while, and I can't believe I get to see her again!" Luka boasts, turning back and kissing Gumi on the cheek. She sure is affectionate…there goes that jealousy again.

"Hey it's nice to meet you!" Gumi says in a annoyingly high-pitched, friendly tone.

"Oh, hey. _Lukaaaa, _you're supposed to go to Neru's with me. Now come onnn!" I said with a clear disinterest in Gumi's greeting. Noticing that I'm purposely ignoring Gumi, Luka knows we'd better go.

"Okay. Bye, gummy bear! I'll visit sometime!" Luka says sadly while giving Gumi one last hug before walking away with the look of a child who lost their cookie.

"Heyyyy, why don't you have a nickname for _me_?" I said, with the envy of her affectionate nickname for that girl. Luka looked at me defensively and just shrugged. Finally getting to Neru's we got up to her floor and knocked on her apartment door. "Neru! It's Miku, lemme in!" I say knocking on the door loudly. Hearing muffled shrieks and footsteps, Neru finally came to the door, her hair disheveled. Luka and I exchanged smirks. "Sooooo, who else is in here, Neru?"

"Um..no one! It's nobody! I just…got tangled up in the blanket on the couch, that's all!" Neru said frantically. It was obvious she was lying, so I barged in and starting looking in the closets, and behind every door. I finally opened the closet near the bathroom, and Haku stumbled out of it with a crash as she landed on her knees.

"Umm…hey." Haku said in a disgruntled voice. You could tell she had been drinking, and she and Neru were probably having yet another round of make up sex. With a chuckle I closed the closet door and extended my hand to Haku. Looking grateful, she grabbed it and struggled to her feet with a dazed look. "It's really tight in there." she said, stating the obvious. Although she was an alcoholic, for some reason she had some kind of appeal so you couldn't help but like her. She was just so calm, and she listened to you about anything, and she accepted everyone for who they were, because she knows that she's a lot worse. Maybe that's why Neru always takes her back. I couldn't blame her. Giggling to myself, I took her hand and walked to where Neru was still standing there, wondering how I had found Haku, and Luka wondering why I had just ransacked Neru's apartment without an invitation. Finally, Neru snapped out of it and walked to Haku, giving her a prolonged kiss. Clearly hesitating, she pulled away.

"I've gotten back with Haku, as you can see. She told me she was going to stop drinking, and then that lead to other things…" she said with a content expression. "Oh yeah! Anyway, thanks so much for making me feel better, Miku! But Haku is moving in tomorrow!" she said. Hopefully they won't fight the next day and have Haku move out. Neru is known to move things a little too fast..

"That's great, Neru! I'm glad you're finally happy after sooo long!" Luka was still standing awkwardly in the doorway, unsure of whether to come in or not. "Well, I can see that you're busy, so I'll be leaving now." I said with a mischievous wink. Neru looked play surprised and then she just slammed the door. Luka and I just stood there for a second, listening to the soft moaning from inside the door. We quietly walked back to my apartment, not wanting to talk about anything we both had just witnessed. After we got inside, Luka closed the door and leaned against it. I knew by the look on her face that she was still worried about Lily, but as soon as she saw me examining her she quickly transferred to a smile.

"That was a long day, huh? I'm exhausted for some reason." she said, falling down on the couch. I sat down next to her, close but not close enough to touch her. I really wish she wasn't dating Lily, because all I want is to cuddle up with her and hug her. But I would feel horrible knowing that she is worrying about her girlfriend Lily. Coming to a conclusion, I scooted further away and turned on the TV. Finding nothing good, I just stopped on a random channel so there would be some noise.

"Are you hungry? Because I sure am!" I said in a fake happy tone. Jumping up and skipping to the kitchen, I randomly grabbed a bag of popcorn and put it in my microwave. Waiting in the kitchen, I decided to occupy myself and actually get Luka's stuff out of her bag and put it in my room. I didn't have long, so I just poured everything out to organize later. In the pile of clothing, makeup, and her toothbrush, I saw a single magazine. Picking it up, I could see that it had pictures of half naked girls on the cover. Flipping through the pages, there was much of the same thing in it, too. "LUKAAAA!"

**A/N: I didn't really want to finish writing this chapter, because it was really fun :(. But oh well, I'll just start another one right after this**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I started this right after posting the last one. I'm excited!**

**Disclaimer: I doesn't own any Vocaloids :P**

Luka rushed into the room, looking worried until she saw the magazine in my hands, holding it out to her accusingly. Luka just stepped back with a sheepish grin and held up her hands defensively.

"Wait, wait, I know what you're thinking! I'm not a perv, I swear!" she claimed, enjoying the moment.

"Oh yeah, then explain!" I say, even though I can't help but smile back at the beautiful girl.

"It's Lily's, I swear! I don't know why she put that in my stuff though, but I hate those things! I always yell at her for having them!" Luka admitted, getting a kick out of this particular situation, but I could still see her wince at the mention of Lily. I sigh in defeat and throw the magazine in the trash.

"Okay, but if I see you reading it I swear I'll.."

"I know, I know." Luka said with a smirk. I think she was pretty amused by how worked up I got.

"Not that I would care, I just don't want that trash in here!" I say defensively. She just smiled at me again with a playful glint in her eyes.

"And what if I did _this_?" Luka asked. I was confused for a second, until she swiftly moved close to me and kissed me. At first I got distracted by her arms around my waist, and her lips against mine. But then I opened my eyes and saw that same glint. Pulling away quickly, I spluttered and spit everywhere as if this would seem like I didn't enjoy it whatsoever. I could feel my face turning very red.

"What the hell is your problem?!" I yelled furiously. I wasn't really that mad, but I definitely didn't want it to show that I actually liked her soft, pink lips, and her arms around my waist.. Okay! No thinking about it! Luka seemed way more mischievous than ever, with her challenging smirk and… "determined?" eyes. For once, I've actually felt like slapping Luka. I don't even know what she was thinking, or why she'd do that..

"I'm sorry if you're mad, Miku. I don't mean to seem like a rapist, I just wanted to confirm my suspicions."

"Suspicions for what?"

"That you like me, of course."

"What?! I do NOT like you!" I say, probably trying to seem more convincing than I was. Luka looked confused for a moment, and then a little hurt.

"Oh.. I'm sorry, Miku. You probably hate me now." she said in a sad voice. She was always one of the most gullible people I knew, but I didn't know she'd believe that. I might as well go with it though, I don't really want her to know until she's situated with Lily and not all worried about her anymore.

"It's okay, Luka. I don't hate you. So just forget about it." Hearing this, Luka visibly cheered up and with an almost silent shrill of delight sat on the couch. The smell of burnt popcorn reminded me of what I had been doing before this incident, and I frustratedly took out the burnt bag and put in a new one, careful to watch it this time. Finally sitting back down on the couch with Luka, I switched channels again until I actually found something decent to watch. We were soon interrupted by an abrupt knock on the door. I got up, checking the clock in the kitchen. Midnight. Who would come here that late? I looked through the peep hole, and saw the blonde hair that Lily always had. It was different than other blonde shades, which was what made her stand out. I almost didn't answer and tell Luka that it was some drunk, but that would definitely not be the right thing to do in the long run. Opening the door, I saw Lily standing in the doorway, shivering from the cold weather we've had for a while. "Luka! I think you should see this." I said hesitantly. Looking curiously from the couch, Luka spotted the blonde hair and ran to the door. She desperately hugged Lily tightly, as if not allowing her to leave again. I tried my best to conceal my intense jealousy that I was feeling. Forcing myself to find something to keep me occupied, I decided to make Lily tea. I already knew her favorite, because my brother made her the same kind every time she came over when they were dating. When the tea was finished, I went over to Luka and Lily to find them cuddling on the couch with a blanket around them. I set the pot on the table and put the cup in Lily's hands. Blowing to make sure it wasn't hot, she took a sip.

"Thanks, Miku. It's my favorite. How'd you know?" she asked curiously, still shaking from the cold.

"Kaito." I said sort of spitefully. I always thought she took my brother for granted.

"Ohhh. Him." she said back, not really sure of what else to add about him, so she just decided to say nothing. No offense, but I just wanted her to leave


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I just realized that I didn't put an ending A/N last chapter. I think it's because I uploaded it at like 4 in the morning :P. But anyway, I haven't written for this story in a while and I decided I should, for the few fans I have *tears*. I have to finish this though, because it's really enjoyable to write and there just aren't that many good Vocaloid fanfics out there that I've read. Ive tried to read a Rin x Miku one before and the horrible grammar made it impossible to stand. So maybe that's gonna be the pairing of my next story. But if you have any Vocaloid pairs to suggest, go right ahead. :)**

**Disclaimer: I couldn't even dream to own Miku/Rin/Luka/Lily D:**

Feeling awkward, I decided to go and lay down on my bed. I pulled the covers up to my face, and drifted off into sleep. Suddenly waking from a dreamless slumber, I heard a loud clap-like noise. Then a gasp. Then sobbing. I groaned, not happily welcoming the extra amounts of drama I'd been having over the week. Stomping out of my room, I saw Lily cradling her face with her hands, and that same green-haired girl again. I think she really likes green, considering she's dressed in a green centered outfit AGAIN. Anyway, the green girl was the one sobbing heavily and in bursts. Lily stopped holding her face, and looked up at her.

"Gumi, I said I was sorry! Please, just forgive me! And don't tell Luka OR Miku!" Lily begged. Gumi looked pitiful. Her eyeliner had run all the way down her cheeks; and her eyeshadow was beginning to do the same. Her eyes and nose were both really red, almost crimson. She looked a little like a clown.

"What the hell is going on? And where's Luka?"

"I'll explain that later. But Gumi, come on…" Lily said, brushing me off.

"I-I don't think that it's fair to Luka! And I know what you did wasn't fair to me!" Gumi was almost shrieking, and she hid her head in her hands after she spoke.

"Gumi, what did Lily do?" I asked calmly, although I was on the verge of losing my temper. Gumi looked at Lily with eyes full of sorrow and hesitation.

"She-she… ShecheatedonLukawithmeandnow shedoesn'twannabewithmeanymoreandshew on'teventellLukawhatshedid!"

"Okay… what? Slow down…" I say, losing my patience.

"Okay.. sorry. L-lily came to my apartment one day and said she wanted a favor. I let her in and she kissed me and convinced me to have sex with her! I didn't know about her and Luka until she told me before she came back here, I swear! I don't think she deserves to be with Luka after what she did though! It just isn't right! Luka was always so loyal as a friend to you… how could you do that?!" Gumi said in a jumble.

"I… I really don't know. I was jealous, and I've always thought you were beautiful.. I wanna be the one to tell Luka. Then I'll be out of all of your lives. But, Gumi. I didn't just have sex with you because I wanted to get Luka back. You've just always been there, and I knew you could make me less lonely. I think I might actually have feelings for you. It's too late now, though.."

"I don't know what to say, Lily. I… love you. I have for a long time. But I don't know if I can trust you, and after what you did to Luka.. I guess we'll see. You need another place to stay now, don't you? After you tell Luka about what you did, come to my place with your stuff. If you touch me, you're out. Got it?" Gumi said with actual authority for once. Her voice wasn't so annoyingly cheerful for once…

"Okay. Thanks, Gumi. You're amazing." And without another word, Gumi walked out. I turned to Lily.

"What even was that..? You better explain."

"Well…"

"NOW!"

"Okay, okay. God… After I saw you two.. on top of each other. I thought she was.. cheating. I felt so terrible. I didn't mean for it to turn out like that. But it just… happened. Luka and I fell asleep on the couch. We woke up to Gumi knocking on the door, so I told Luka that nobody was there and asked her to put on clean clothes. I pulled Gumi inside and hid her, then I asked Luka to go to the store and buy me tampons. I knew it was like 10 blocks away, so it would take awhile. Once she left, Gumi started yelling…. and you know the rest."

"Okay, but what're you gonna-"

"I'm back!" Luka yelled, panting from the long walk. "You know what's weird? I saw Gumi walking down the street, so she passed our apartment. She seemed really nervous and depressed, and when I said hi she ignored me and walked away really fast, I wonder what's wrong…" Luka said with a shrug and a defeated frown.

"Yeah.. about that. I need to tell you something important." Lily was noticeably struggling to find the right words. Luka noticed the big red mark on her cheek.

"Babe! What happened?" Luka asked worriedly, running over and putting her own hand where the mark was.

"That's part of what I have to tell you… can you leave for a sec, Miku?" I obliged, and went in my bedroom and shut the door. Although I pressed my ear to the door, all I could hear were muffled words, leading to angry screams, then uncontrollable sobbing. Waiting until I finally heard one door slam, then followed by another, I finally concluded that it was safe to come out. I heard soft crying in the guest room that was opposite my bedroom. It didn't even have a bed yet, which is why nobody never used it. It did have a old couch though, so I guess it wasn't too bad if you were dealing with a prisoner. I quietly knocked on the door, and then when I didn't get an answer, knocked a bit louder.

"W-who is it?" Luka's soft, gentle voice was so timid and hesitant sounding. It was pretty weird for her to ask who it is, considering I'm the only other person here.. whatever. Deciding to open the door, I saw her in a fetal position, looking very pathetic and abandoned. I walked over to her and started stroking her velvety, pale pink hair. "How could Lily do that to me?! I.. I loved her.." Luka's voice trailed into more quick bursts of crying, then immediate gasps of air. I just didn't know what to say.

"It's okay, Luka. I promise. Everything will be fine. You don't need her anyway, and I'll ALWAYS be here for you. So never worry about being alone." I said. Hearing this made Luka stop crying, and lift her head up and look at me with her big azure eyes.

"Thank you so much, Miku. I'll try to be happy for you from now on. Do you want to watch some movies and eat ice cream?" Luka asked, trying her hardest to sound cheerful with her weak voice, not entirely working.

"Okay, Luka. Whatever you want."

**A/N: That was such a sad chapter :(. But it was actually longer than usual, because I got caught up in writing it :P. I hope you liked it :)**


End file.
